10 Reasons Why I Shouldn't Be Your Mate
by noinnocentvictim
Summary: Sasuke is a feared demon while Naruto is a human. One day they meet and after Naruto shows no fear towards him, he gains the title of Sasukes future mate leaving Naruto stunned. Now he only has a little time to convice Sasuke why he shouldn't be his mate.


**Summary - Sasuke is a feared Demon while Naruto is a human. One day they meet and after Naruto shows no fear towards him, he gains the title of Sasukes future mate leaving Naruto horrified. Now he only has a little time to convice Sasuke why he should choose someone else to be his mate. Sasunaru **

Warning this contains YAOI. If you don't like then don't read. If you do like then read away . I warned you so no flames please.

Disclaimer - I dont own Naruto.

Anyhoo on to the story

" talking "

_' thinking '_

It was a calm quite night as Chouji walked down the light filled, populated streets overflowing with cars rushing by retrieving dinner and returning home from work, while he noisily munched on crisps, heading for the ramen bar. Normally on a Friday the group would watch a film at some ones house while one person would go out and get food for them to enjoy while watching the movie. However tonight it was only him and Naruto ; Shikamaru never woke up and was presumably still sleeping, Ino and Sakura were out shopping looking for dresses for a ball the following week at school and Lee was at some martial art class because some guy he was obsessed with called Gai was going. After losing to a rock, paper, scissors game it was decided that he would get the food while Naruto picked out the movie.

As he walked down the street he noticed Kiba, a bully who often make run of him for his weight, heading straight of him but luckily it seems that Kiba hadn't noticed him yet, giving Chouji time to turn into a dark alleyway before Kiba spotted him. He still hadn't forgotten the bruise he received from the bully last week after he got made when he tried to take his last potato chip. Chouji had protested and ended up getting beat up infront of everyone until Shikamaru and Naruto came and managed to distract Kiba enough for Chouji to get away. Chouji sighed in relief as Kiba passed the alley. _'Thank god he never seen me, I would have been toast'._

He got up from his place behind the dumpster and observed the alley. The only source of light in the gloomy place was from the moon and there were lots of dark shadows casting weird shapes on the ground and walls giving it a very eerie feel. Chouji gulped thinking, _'This place gives me the creeps, I'm getting out of here'_

Just as he turned to leave a voice spoke out. " You leavin' us so soon laddie?".

Chouji turned to face a group of people, all fairly well built but looked scuffy and dirty with some of their clothes torn. They were a lot older than him and he wondered why they would want him to stay until one of them pulled out a knife. Chouji's eyes widened as he was commanded, "Give us all the money, you've got".

Chouji was still for a moment and contemplated on whether he should give in to their command or pretend he didn't have any money with him. He choose the latter. " I don't have any money on me", he said quietly losing all his confidence._ 'Why me, Why does this always happen to me!'. _His thoughts were cut short as the biggest guy in the middle of the gang, who Chouji presumed to be the leader, stepped forth with a knife. "Ha! brat, don't give us that crap! How many times do you think we've heard that before!" The leader laughed and soon the rest of the gang did also.

_'Shit what do I do?! Naruto won't be happy with me if I go back with nothing and all the money gone'. _

As the leader took a step forward, Chouji took one back and this repeated until Chouji found his back up against a large bin. It was a stupid idea but he was desperate and he decided to offer the gang the last of the potato chips he was holding in his hand. "Hahaha! Are you kidding me fatty! Why would I want your food when I can have your head instead" the leader laughed, grabbing the chips out of his hand and flinging them on the damp ground then bringing the knife dangerously close to Chouji's throat.

_'Oh my God. I'm going to die'. _Chouji's eyes were close to spilling the tears that had built up in them.

"Aww. What's the matter. Baby going to cry?. Heh. Just give use the money and you can go".

Chouji gave up, quickly nodding and reaching for the money in his pocket as a tear came down his face. He felt ashamed of himself and wondered why he could never stand up for himself. After getting the money, he slowly lifted his hand up with the money in it and the leader quickly snatched it and backed off a little, counting it.

Bravely Chouji spoke up. "So, I can go now? Right?"

The look on the leader face answered his question.

" Ha! you think you can lie to me and then get away with it? Not a chance!" and soon the mans fist had connected his Chouji's gut, winding him. He fell back against the dustbin and the leader took this opportunity to land more punches into the boy. Tears spilled down his face as punch after punch brought more pain as he tried to catch his breath. Suddenly he found himself thrown in the air and onto the ground between the leader and the other members.

"Heh, this will teach you next time to lie to people" the leader said as he watched Chouji squirm on the ground clutching his stomach in pain and gasping for air.

He walked towards the struggling boy and grabbed him by the throat lifting him slightly off his feet.

"Bet you're sorry for ever trying to fool us eh?", the leader chuckled as Chouji coughed up some blood.

He pulled his fist back and smirked at the boy, intending to punch his face.

Chouji, after coughing up the blood, weakly opened his eyes and saw the look on the leaders face, watching as he pulled up a fist, ready to hit his face. He tightly shut his eyes waiting for the pain and blow to his face and was surprised when instead he heard some gasps coming from behind him. He opened his eyes to see why they gasped and was shocked when he seen another hand grabbing the leaders wrist.

"Let him go" he heard a new deep voice demand.

He watched as the leader winced and yelled as cracks where heard becoming from the wrist and soon Chouji felt his throat being released as the hand that was previously holding him up was now desperately trying to pry the new hand away. After regaining his breath, Chouji observed the figure as well as he could in the dim light. The figure was tall and well-built and obviously had a lot of strength. He had charcoal coloured hair in contrast to his pale porcelain skin. However the most grabbing feature on the figure was his blood red eyes. The figure looked at Chouji spoke to him. "Why haven't you left yet? I just helped you, now leave"Chouji didn't need to wait and quickly scrambled off round the corner.

Slowly the figure let go of the offending fist, its owner hurrying it back before it is caught in another crushing grip. All is silent as none of the gang members dare to breathe or make any sort of movement that will attract the figures attention. By now they have all realized that this figure isn't any ordinary person and is one of the most feared of his kind ; Sasuke Uchiha, a notorious potent demon, known for his place in demon society and his uncontrollable thirst for blood. The silence was unsettling, leaving the members feeling as though they are being choked to death with no escape avaliable.

"Are you going to stop gawking at me any time soon?" the figure asks with amusement in his voice at the feeling in the air. Fear.

Abruptly the gang leader closed his mouth before knelling on the ground as a sign of respect and silently asking to be forgiven. Soon all the gang members followed their leaders example and they too knelled on the ground.

_'How obedient', _the demon thought smugly; a smirk grazing his face.

"Sorry sir, we didn't mean to displease you" the gang leader pleaded.

All of the humans know that any demon spells trouble, this one inparticular. They are feared by all thanks to they're deviant ideas and callous attitude towards others suffering. They care only of themselves, their mates and a some family and friends.

"Really?. Unfortunately for you," the demon says with a trademark smirk plastered to his face, "tonights feeding night".

The stillness was broken as the figure launched for his first victim and the gang leader is left without a head ; his motionless body falling spilling blood everywhere, including all over his followers skin and clothes. The other humans shriek in terror at the sight before them and scurry away like rats, heading for any escape route. The cries of the people feed the demon, encouraging him to obtain more of they sounds which fill his ears with delight. He lifts a blood clad claw to his face and once the metallic liquid touches his tongue he strikes once again claiming the lives of many more as the bloodlust consumes him. The smell and sight of blood being artistically splattered to create dark shapes on the wall entice him and a sadistic grin spreads across his face from the mess he has created. Limbs are lying everywhere; a leg here, an arm there and the what else was left of the humans were on the floor beside the demon who was covered in blood. Only a few humans remain alive and are pleading, begging for their lives.

"Please, don't kill me, I have a family and" the human never got to finish that sentence as the demons claws ripped through its neck, slicing through the veins.

The demon likes to play with his food and wants to hear more of their pleas.

_'It served them right anyway'_, Sasuke thought, _'for hitting a defenseless boy for the fun of it. Now the tables are turned and they're the defenseless ones.'_

Sasuke caught glimpse of a human at the cornor of his eyes, reaching for a knife behind is back, unaware that he's being watched.

_'Like thats going to do any harm', _he though, _'how naive'. _

Tut ting he turns to face the human, who now realizing he has Sasukes full attention has horror written all over his face : his eyes wide open, his mouth agape and his uncontrollable shaking. Sasuke walks slowly to the human, hoping to increase its fear which appears to be working as every step he takes closer, the more violent its shaking becomes. The humans grip on the knife doesn't falter but instead gets tighter as his knuckles become white. Sasuke looks at the knife and laughs aloud, mocking the human. "You don't seriously think that pathetic scrap of metal will help save your life do you?"

The human remains silent and surprisingly has appeared to calm down a little.

_'Maybe he has accepted and come to peace that he will lose his life' _Sasuke thought. _'Still, he looks like he might fight. Time to play for a bit'. _A playful smirk makes his way across Sasukes face as he says "If you can manage to wound me with that piece of metal, before I kill you, I'll let you live".

The other two remaining humans are frozen on the spot, like statues, but are both think the same thoughts. '_What your you still doing here?!. Run you idiot, move!' _but their legs don't comply. Finally one of the humans step out of the trance and realize that their next for dinner and that they should run while the demon is focused on something else. The human poke the other one to grab its attention and makes the hand signals. 3..2..1.. and then the human quickly grabs the other and heads for the only exit, silently hoping the demon would be too distracted with his new 'toy'. They keep running, past the pile of bodies, past the pool of blood, over the arms that have been ripped from their bodies, past the dustbin. Their almost at the exit, out into the safe environment, away from danger. More light is pouring in as they continue to their freedom, their almost there only a couple of steps.

"And where do you think your going?".

They're thrown into the air; one lands in a pool of blood while the other hits its head of the dustbin, snapping its neck.

"Tsk, you should have done that", the demon comments as he walks towards the human. "You really are an idiot, aren't you".

The human trembles and crawls back against the walls the surround the alley. He looks to where the human that Sasuke was playing with a second earlier was only to find him in a bloody heap. Sasuke notices this.

"You're the only one left, I had to finish him off quickly to get to you. So I guess I'll just play with you instead". He smirks.

Soon as thats heard are horror filled screams.

Naruto tapped his foot on the ground and glancing back and forth between the clock and door. With every passing minute anxiety passed through him as he drummed his fingers on the armrest of the couch.

_'Hes been out there for almost an hour now, I know between us, there will be 12 bowls of ramen but Chouji shouldn't have taken this long'. _He sighed. _'Bah! I'm getting all worked up over nothing, he's probably just meet someone and hasn't realized how long its been'. _He let out a small nervous laugh trying to push back his fear but he couldn't help but worry and had a feeling that something wasn't right. _'But what if something did happen. What if he got mugged, or run-over, or raped, or killed' _He gulped and looked at the clock. _'Right if hes not back in the next 5 minutes I'm going to look for him myself!'._

Naruto kept his eyes on the clock and after exactly one minute, he grabbed his jacket and make a dash for the door.

He was hurrying down the street keeping his eyes peeled for the boy when he heard a piercing scream coming from a dark alley. Instinctively he found himself heading for the alley to help whoever screamed while at the same time silently praying _'Don't be Chouji, please don't be, I don't want to lose anyone.'. _His breathing picked up the pace as he looked into the alley which seemed to become darker and darker as it went on. Slowly, he came further and further into the bleak alley and shivered, thankful for his jacket. It seemed to be getting colder and colder. He continued until a horrid smell hit his nose and he immediately recognised it as blood. The fear slowly creeped through him and unnerved him. He decided that whatever had screamed had died now and he should get out of their, but he told himself he wasn't a coward. It was then that he noticed a tall figure and gasped as two crimson eyes bore into his own. He looked around and was mortified at what he found. Blood, corpses, guts, lying everywhere. The figure seemed to have something in his mouth and Naruto nearly screamed when half of a body fell onto the floor. He didn't move or make a sound as the figure continued to stare at him. _'RUN YOU IDIOT, YOUR ALL ALONE WITH A CRAZY CANNIBLE, PSYCHOPATH!' , _but Naruto stood his ground. The figure slowly moved closer curious as to why the boy hadn't run away yet. As the demon came closer, Naruto could make out that the figure was tall but looked quite young and had Jet black hair with two crimson eyes that stood out.

_'Why isn't he running?'_ Sasuke thought curiously. The boy must have been no older than sixteen and was quite small, a lot smaller than Sasuke. If the human felt fear he certainly wasn't showing it as he stood still maintaining eye contact with the tall figure. Sasuke found himself immediately interested at the boys appearance as he slowly continued towards the boy. He was quite tanned with short, spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes and seemed to have 3 scars on each cheek, looking like whiskers. Sasuke noted that he had never seen anyone like that before.

Naruto continued to stay put as the figure approached. He was slightly shaking and had a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead, but he was determined not to show any fear and appear weak. After a couple of moments silence, the figure spoke out. "Why didn't you run?". Naruto was startled by its deep voice but didn't reply and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then,at lease answer this. What's your name?"

Naruto didn't want to answer but decided it was in his best interests to because he wanted to get out of here alive, he didn't want to upset the figure. After a short second he replied "Naruto".

"Naruto?" the figure said letting it roll of his tongue making Naruto shudder.

Deciding to be brave he asked. "Yours?"

He heard the demon chuckle and shortly got the answer. "Sasuke Uchiha, I'm demon"

Sasuke said the last bit to see what kind of reaction he would receive but the human seemed unfazed. He asked "Aren't you afraid?"

"No" was the reply which made Sasuke interested. _' That's weird, normally a human would cower and run, doesn't he understand that I could kill him on a whim if I wanted to'._

Naruto tried hard not to let any fear show but inside his mind was still screaming at him to get away.

"Well then", the demon said with a smirk, "I'll remember your name Naruto", and the demon began to walk in the opposite direction before he turned around and said, "as my future mate". Before Naruto could blink the demon was gone and it took a moment before his mind to process the words before he shouted, " You BASTARD! Why makes you think I'd want to be YOUR mate" and walked off in a huff.

Sasuke almost laughed from the top of the building at the outcome. _' Tsk. You will, trust me', _he thought and turned off into the distance.

Yeah so this is the end of the first chapter. Do you think I should continue? This is my first story and I don't know whether it's good or not. Anyway review please and tell me what you think. Btw is it Chouji or Choji? I wasn't sure


End file.
